Till The End of Time
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Yaoi Hayate/Ryu! Takes place after DOA 4. With his revenge completed and DOATEC destroyed, Hayate spends a romantic night with his lover, finally able to get some peace.


A/N: This is my first time writing writing here, so constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames aren't. For a game that has two very hot shinobi there isn't a lot of yaoi here. I don't have much experience writing lemons so please if anyone has any tips that I can use to make it better I'd like it.

Summary: This is Hayate/Ryu which means that this is yaoi! This is basically a PWP. Takes place after DOA 4. With his revenge completed and DOATEC destroyed, Hayate spends a romantic night with his lover, finally able to get some peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive and I don't own the song Till the End of Time. They are all owned by people who aren't me, but if anyone wants to offer donations so I can buy them you're welcome to. ^^

* * *

Honey colored eyes stared out the window of the room. Hayate's mind kept replaying the scenes from a few hours ago. Which ended in the glorious destruction of DOATEC. '_It's finally over. I can finally get some kind of peace.' _A pair of strong arms encircled his waist and he felt the concerned gaze of his lover focused solely on him. "Something wrong Ryu?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine. I was just worried about you. Since we've returned, you haven't said a word to anyone."

Hayate chuckled, "I'm sorry. I'm just having trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that DOATEC is really gone. I've wanted to destroy them for so long, and now that I've finally done it...I just can't believe it."

"You deserve this. You've definitely suffered enough for it." Ryu replied softly, his hold tightening on his lover.

Hayate turned in his arms so he was now face to face with his lover. "I know, but that's not important right now." He leaned in closer and whispered, "What's important is us. In our bed. Right now. It's been awhile since we've had any time to ourselves and I really don't want to waste it."

_**You turned the light on **_

_**So I could see**_

_**All the love deep inside of me**_

_**You hush my sorrow, close my eyes**_

_**And I'll be yours**_

**'Till the end of time**

Ryu was still smiling as he was pulled into a kiss. The kiss quickly went from slow and gentle to hot and passionate. It seemed like an eternity since they had last been together and Ryu was going to enjoy every last minute of it. He moaned softly as Hayate nibbled on bottom lip and instantly parted his own, letting tongue come out to play.

"You're so sexy Ryu." He murmured against his lips. "I can never get enough of you." The long haired shinobi was left breathless was he was gently pushed down on the bed while his lover slowly disrobed, revealing every inch of his tanned, muscular skin from his sculpted chest to his thick cock.

_**This kind of love **_

_**You can't deny**_

_**There's no excuse**_

_**There's no decline**_

_**When two hearts as one you find,**_

_**I'll be yours**_

_**'Till the end of time**_

"All during the mission I could barely keep my eyes off you." Hayate whispered as he crawled over his lover, placing butterfly kisses down his neck, suckling hard at the its base. He continued his light kisses down Ryu's chest, making sure to lavish attention on his nipples, which hardened quickly under his ministrations. His hands inched down and slipped into Ryu's robes, grasping his prize. His lover's swollen cock.

Ryu gripped on to his shoulders and arched into him, silently pleading for more. Hayate pumped him slowly, enjoying the sweet sounds his dragon making. "More! Please I need more...!" Hayate couldn't help but grin, he enjoyed this change. Ryu was never that vocal in bed and with the sounds he was making, he was ready to explode.

_**You were standing there**_

_**Without a word**_

_**And then I knew love was real**_

_**If each tomorrow**_

_**I find your smile**_

_**Yes I'll follow**_

_**'Till the end of time**_

Hayate decided to take pity on his love and give him some relief. He slid between his thighs and gave Ryu's length one lone lick. "Don't tease me!" he pleaded. His reply was to take his cock down to the base before sliding back up to lick at the head. Ryu instantly thrust his hips into his lover's waiting mouth. He ran tongue across the slit at the head, collecting the pearly drops of precome he found there.

Ryu was close. His body was flushed and it seemed every nerve in his body was connected to his aching cock. The heat of Hayate's mouth was driving him crazy. He knew he wouldn't last too much longer. He needed more. He fumbled blindly for the table next to their bed and grabbed the oil on top of it. Without moving from Ryu's dick, Hayate grabbed it and spread it liberally over his fingers. He gasped when he felt the first finger enter him, stretching him and preparing him for something bigger. It was when another was added and began moving that he finally slipped over the edge. He came with an elated cry as he rode out the shockwaves of his climax.

_**And I'll be yours **_

_**'Till the end of time**_

Hayate milked him for all he was worth before moving back to kiss Ryu deeply. Using quickness that only a shinobi could possibly possess, Hayate rolled them over, their lips still connected. Ryu broke the kiss, sitting so that he was straddling his hips. He grinded against his hips against Hayate's and was rewarded with a moan from beneath him. He removed the remainder of his clothing and said, "I want you to take me." When he went to move off of Hayate, was pulled back so he was sitting firmly on his lap.

"No, I want you like this. I want to watch every move you make." Ryu raised his hips and guided Hayate's cock to his ass. Both lovers moaned when the head slipped into his tight, velvet heat. Ryu stilled for a moment to get used to the hardness filling him. Bracing himself on his lover's chest he raised up until only the head was still inside before dropping back down. He began a slow pace, bouncing at a speed that sure to drive them both mad.

_**Until the end of time**_

_**That's how long this love is**_

_**'Till the end of time**_

_**I'll be yours**_

With every move he made Hayate's cock brushed against the spot inside him that sent small shocks of pleasure up his spine. His eyes glazed over in passion and his long brown hair cascading over his shoulders. Hayate reached up and caressed his face. "You're beautiful like this. I love to see you when you finally let go." He covered one of hands on his chest and moved it down to Ryu's cock and began moving their hands in time with his thrusting. "Come for me, my dragon."

That's all Ryu needed to hear. His motions became more erratic and with a silent cry, spilled his essence over their hands and on to Hayate's chest. The tightening of Ryu's muscles coaxed his climax from him and he followed right behind him, shooting deep inside his lover. Ryu then collapsed on top Hayate enjoying the afterglow of their love making.

_**You turned the light on **_

_**So I could see**_

_**All the love deep inside of me**_

_**You hush my sorrow, close my eyes**_

_**And I'll be yours**_

_**'Till the end of time**_

"I love you." Ryu said softly. "After we got separated in the Tritowers, I was worried that something had happened to you. I didn't know if you were alive or not. I was so happy when I saw you go after those guards. At least I knew you had made it out alive."

Hayate held him tightly. "I love you too. Don't worry about me. I guess I was so preoccupied with DOATEC, I wasn't thinking about you. I can't promise you we'll always be together, but no matter what happens to us, we'll be together till the end of time."

_**I'll be yours **_

_**'Till the end of time**_


End file.
